


【蛇蛆】畸形（双性蛆、校园AU、OOC注意）

by GraphSparrow



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraphSparrow/pseuds/GraphSparrow
Summary: 色情描写，双性蛆，校园AU，OOC注意





	【蛇蛆】畸形（双性蛆、校园AU、OOC注意）

妈的，妈的，真是他妈的见鬼，操！

哈斯塔赤裸着上身站在学校狭窄的厕所隔间里。夏末初秋没退净的粘稠燥热、空间的逼仄压抑，胸腔里升腾翻滚的焦虑混杂在一起，搞得他有些反胃。

他干呕了两声，细密的汗珠附着在皮肤上。妈的，没有镜子。哈斯塔反手绕到背后拉扯住绷带，发狠地撕了几下。固体胶的粘合处应声而断。他卸下胸周缠的厚实紧闷的玩意儿，长舒一口气闭上眼。

暂时是舒服点了。

停顿一会儿，哈斯塔抬腕看了眼手里的一团狼藉，疲惫的很，心下腹诽晚上扔到校外去。

十五岁的某天，他坐着台阶，一手后撑，单手搭在膝盖上，与利古尔开人妖的玩笑。 利古尔意味深长地笑着，说那些东西可不是一般的骚，长着双奶子又短命，多半是被基佬玩死在床上的，他问哈斯塔是不是有兴趣。哈斯塔回了个轻佻晦暗的鼻音，表示无趣地眯起眼睛低下头，给自己点了根烟，就此收回试探。

他的胸口从那一年开始变化，先是些许发疼，后来变得有些柔软，哈斯塔这个时候开始给自己裹胸。

他的父母在来得及告诉他之前便去世了，但小时候的男孩懵懵懂懂知道自己是和一般男生不同的，多亏公共浴室，生理书，色情片上有意无意的了解。他瞒天过海，用街头的污泥气息掩盖了天生的奶腥味，带着隐秘的畸形器官生活到了青春期。

如果说十五岁是一个过渡期，那十六岁就是一个分水岭。

哈斯塔从来都对自己是一个男性深信不疑，他没有来过例假，没有女孩子丰满圆润的线条，相反身材瘦削硬挺。性器算不上傲人的尺寸但也发育正常，那条紧致的缝隙从来没给他惹过什么麻烦。

直到后来发生了很多事，后来他和克劳利开始交往。克劳利喜欢把他压在墙壁上朝颈窝吹热气，大家都知道这是青春期的男孩爱开的玩笑。

但有一天克劳利毫无防备地说出了那句魔咒，喃喃的，缓慢而清晰的吐字像蛇的信子紧贴在哈斯塔的耳侧，一遍又一遍地低声重复，

他说宝贝，我好想操你，我好想操你。

哈斯塔僵住了，像是有电流闪过他的大脑触动了开关。他迟疑地扭过头看克劳利，红发的男生垂着眼眸有些失神，耳根真诚地红的发透，沉默了两秒咽了一口唾沫，在安静的氛围里显得格外响。哈斯塔盯着自己的男朋友上下滚动的喉结，感到一阵凉意从头到脚。

克劳利是认真的。

更令人恐惧的是，他被对方的话刺激的有些脚软，隐约的空虚和渴求的热度从小腹下部升起。恶魔的细语甜腻而诱人，禁果饱满的香气和汁水唾手可得。他想起男孩们在昏暗的电影院看的色情电影，女优在被进入和填满时餍足的浪叫，只有几个画面，他的大腿间一阵发紧而酸麻。

Eat it, eat it, eat it…

哈斯塔猛地推开了克劳利，男生踉跄了几步才站稳，有些惊异地刚想开口调侃两句。哈斯塔却阴沉着脸，猛地抓起墙角的书包离开了。

克劳利感到莫名其妙，这是他谈的第一个男朋友，但之前也从没见过女生反应这么大。

哈斯塔能压得住第一次浪潮，却压不住第二次。

当晚他做了有关克劳利的梦，梦里自己跨坐在对方身上扭腰承欢，阴茎进出身体的触感如此真实，以至于当哈斯塔猛地睁开眼睛，他一时不明白哪里是现实。

哈斯塔有些迷茫的把手往下伸了伸，握住有些发硬的性器，他神志不清而急躁地套弄了几下，脑内密集的噪点嗡嗡作响而喧闹，他闭上眼吞了口唾沫，加快了手上的动作。

不…不……

他想要的不是这个……

哈斯塔有些急躁，他狠狠地骂了一声，指尖划过后侧时沾了一手的清液。豢养在那里的小动物终于开始苏醒了，甬道滑润而温暖。

不可能……

他难以控制地将手指探入那个幽闭的穴口，甚至没有反应的时间便开始疯狂地用手指操自己，一下一下狠狠地撞在粗糙不平的穴壁上。压抑太久的欲望失控地爆发，他一手捂住了嘴，任凭背离常理的满足在身下蔓延。

那晚上只是蜻蜓点水而已，哈斯塔没有经验，也不敢去碰自己藏在包皮里颤颤巍巍的阴蒂。

这件事之后的三天，哈斯塔都没有和克劳利说过话，他依旧阴沉着脸，回家后偷偷夹着被子磨蹭，却主要还是靠前端来高潮。

一切都很正常，除了哈斯塔，他开始涨乳了。

第一次时他不敢置信的站在镜子前，解开胸封，液体的痕迹和奶香臊得他无地自容，又气又懵地缠的更紧了些。

于是便有了今天他胸口加剧的，怎么也无法忍受的阵痛。无故缺席对他来说不是稀罕事，邻近上课时他操起包便去了厕所。

他没想到的是，克劳利跟了过来。

“哈斯塔？”

红发少年的脚步声逐渐接近。

靠着门板的哈斯塔，闻音瞳孔猛地放大。

隔间里的奶腥气不是厕所的香薰盖得住的。

完了，完了，他完了。

那些肮脏的、淫秽的、难以启齿的幻想，饱含戏谑的声音，少年人的影像，精瘦的腰肢和有力强硬的控制，此刻都和对方带着疑惑的尾音重叠。

哈斯塔的腿在发软，他绝望地闭上眼睛。

他完蛋了。


End file.
